lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grease Monkey
The Grease Monkey is a primitive, bipedal relative to the Aedificare family. (Note: Grease monkey is a nickname, the true name is Simia Constructum) Habitat & Persona Theory The Grease Monkey lives mostly in forested areas, such as woodlands But some also live the grassy areas such as Swiftwater. They jump around constantly and break things whenever they want, making them a bad choice for domestication. The alpha, as a way to show dominance, theorized by Pycotich, hunts for a skull on the ground and wears it as a way to share this thought of dominance. Abilities These apes are known for the ability to climb great heights, so thus they evolved to love fruit that grow on trees to aid survival. They also seem to know that there are parasites on each-other so an older monkey will pick lice from a child's hair, along with several bugs, and they are intelligent, as they use things around them to throw at people if they are angered, if nothing is around them, this will result in using fists. These simians have also been observed to build Sentries, Dispensers and Teleporters, like the other species of the genus Aedificare. Behaviour The behaviour of the Common Grease Monkey is deceptively simple-minded; Each monkey will attempt to reach the highest or most inaccessible area in his/her location and construct a nest. It will then guard this nest aggressively, chasing down all who intrude upon it, often until either party is killed. All Grease Monkeys are intelligent, and one underestimates them at their own peril. It has not yet been observed, but it is hypothesised that King or Alpha Grease Monkeys may command a troop of various apes, and he or she leads the troop by using teleporters to travel to a suitable location to build the troops nest. Kings are also rumoured to be extremely territorial, mercilessly hunting down rivals and intruders. All Grease Monkeys appear to use Sentries and Dispensers to reach otherwise inaccessible places within their habitat. They are not afraid to use the explosive power of their Sentries to fly through the air and nimbly land on small elevated platforms, and will often destroy their old nest, rather than redeploy it. Teleporters are built when several simians wish to build in the same spot, or when the Grease Monkey in question wishes to wander around to gather food and hunt prey, or simply for convenience, as many of the spots inhabited by these creatures are extremely difficult to reach from the ground, even for other Grease Monkeys. From what little evidence exists, it appears that Cyborg Grease Monkeys build much smaller Sentries, which are easily replaced, ideal for a rare subspecies which is notoriously aggressive.some of these creatures are also rumoured to be tougher than the Common Grease Monkey, probably due to the bionics they possess. Almost nothing is known of the Treasure or Albino Monkeys. Little is known of the Simia Constructum's diet apart from its love of fruit, but it is possibly omnivorous. Simia Constructum also produce a variety of calls to convey certain signals. One such cry sounds like "Goggam", or "Gotta" which appears to be a call made at random, but is their most distinctive cry. Grease Monkeys also will chuckle and wheeze when the are happy or amused, but will growl and shout when threatened. They also vocalise when building their contraptions. They also appear capable of a kind of speech, albeit to a limited number of phrases. NEW NOTE: Albino Grease Monkeys have been found in meridian, one was a King and another was a Treasure monkey, in the very same matter of that as the treasure Pyroshark, only this grease monkey had a shotgun it found that was made of pure Australium along with a wrench made of the same element, these monkeys have been taken into the custody of Giovanni Pierrot for examination and to keep them safe from hunters. The habitat is at the same coordinates as EXPUNGED Its a theory that half robotic grease monkeys were cyborgs by king grease monkeys in order to do certain things, though it doesn't seem true because a half robotic grease monkey was never seen working before. Recently, I have encountered a Grease Monkey who wears a Boxcar Bomber and a Teddy Roosebelt. We have nicknamed him "Spyper II", as he bears much resemblance in behaviour and attitude to Dr. Spyper. Required Items Grease monkey (of course) King Grease Monkey: Skull island topper and Grease monkey Albino Grease Monkey: Tincture or tinge paint for a white colour on the Grease monkey Cyborg / Half-Robotic Grease Monkey: Grease monkey and Tin-1000 or Special eyes and/or Gunslinger Treasure Monkey: Bounty or treasure hat (prefferebly one of those styles), Grease monkey and any other Gold painted compatible items or Australium weapons Gallery * Here is a close up of Spyper II. One can clearly observe the simian apperance and bipedal gait of these creatures. Note also how he is higher than his surroundings, demonstrating the apes preference for elevated nesting areas. Also note the hat and teddy which the Monkey possesses. * Here is another image captured of Spyper II , in his natural habitat in the trees. He appears to be pointing and hooting at something on the ground, probably another Grease Monkey, friendly Tf2-nimal or a kind mercenary. Category:Engineer TF2-nimals Category:Possible Albino Category:Albino